Jeu Sanglant
by GreaceValle
Summary: Adaptación a el manga de Gantz con los personajes de Naruto/Esto tratara sobre ciertas personas que tienen que obedecer las órdenes de su maestro, un ser llamado Gantz. Estas órdenes consistían en matar a los seres llamados "Alien's" y cada vez que lo logren, serán recompensados con puntos. Resumen completo en el capitulo. - SasuHina -
1. Chapter 1

.

 **Pareja:** **S** asu **H** ina

Los personajes de **Naruto/Gantz** no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto y Hiroya Oku.**

— Diálogos —

— " _Pensamientos"_ —

 _Recuerdos_

 _"Narración de parte de un personaje"_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo Uno**

 **.**

 **.**

La gran ciudad de Tokyo se iba iluminando por los cálidos y resplandecientes rayos del sol. Llegando e iluminando el departamento de Sasuke Uchiha, en el cuál se podía escuchar por toda su habitación el irritante tono de su despertador. El cuál en poco tiempo dejo de emitir cualquier estrepitoso sonido al ser apagado de un fuerte impacto en la pared por su dueño; Un joven de tez blanca con unos ojos color ónix al igual que su semi-larga y degrafilada cabellera.

Siendo Sasuke, el hijo menor de la prestigiosa familia Uchiha, de la cual por motivos personales decidió cortar algunos lazos familiares y abandonar la casa principal para irse a vivir sólo, manteniendo un poco de contacto con su madre.

Posteriormente al terminar de ducharse, cambiarse y terminar con su patético desayuno; Una taza de café. Enjuago sus dientes y prosiguió a marcharse a su instituto, no sin antes asegurar su departamento con llave y guardarla en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.

 **...**

Al ingresar a su salón se acomodó en su respectivo pupitre, observando con desinterés todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a la desvergonzada compañera que tenía a su lado, la cual no despegaba su vista de él, ni en clases. Sakura Haruno; una joven de peculiar cabellera rosada, poseedora de unos brillantes ojos color jade y de piel albar.

Para Sakura, Sasuke era su eterno amor de la infancia y el único hombre que ocupaba su corazón. Muchas veces intentó volverse más que una simple compañera de clases, no obstante, el Uchiha siempre la rechazaba en todos y cada uno de sus intentos hasta hoy en día. Y lo único que podía hacer era admirarlo como si de una obra de arte se tratara en el colegio.

— " _Hoy también esta tan atractivo Sasuke-kun._ " — pensó totalmente embelesada Sakura, ignorando por completo la clase. Hasta que su profesor la regreso de nuevo a la realidad con un leve golpecito en la cabeza.

— Señorita Haruno, ¿Podría decirme qué es lo que tanto observa en el joven Uchiha? — pregunto Kakashi Hakate; el actual maestro de Historia.

— N-Nada... — respondió completamente avergonzada, tanto que podría decirse que su rostro se encontraba del mismo color que su melena. De re-ojo quiso asegurarse si hubo alguna reacción por parte del Uchiha, pero esté no mostró algún interés en lo ocurrido. Por su negligencia se ganó una advertencia de su profesor y la máxima indiferencia por parte de Sasuke.

 **...**

Al terminar la clase, varios de los alumnos salieron corriendo rumbo a la cafetería, algunos iban en busca de sus amigos de otras clases para encontrar un lugar para ir a comer sus cajas de almuerzos que ya traían consigo mismos.

Sasuke salió con su característica tranquilidad, pues no tenía prisa alguna por llegar su locker. En su camino se topó con varias chicas molestas, pero eso no le impidió llegar a su destino. Y al abrirlo se encontró con un sinfín de cartas de amor por parte de sus exasperantes "Fan's". Y al ver tal escena, no pudo evitar soltar un fatigoso bufido. Pues ya estaba harto de repetir la misma escena todos los días. Tomó cada una de las cartas y las botó en el basurero más cercano.

¿Acaso no se cansaban de hacer lo mismo día tras día? De esa manera solo se encargaban de ganarse su desprecio.

— " _Niñas tontas y superficiales_ " — fue el pensamiento que tuvo el Uchiha mientras terminaba su almuerzo, el cual consistía de simples bolas de arroz.

 **...**

Cuando las clases terminaron, el cielo de la ciudad se encontraba repleto de gruesas y peligrosas nubes grises que pronosticaban que pronto estallarían y un aguacero terminaría por caer en toda la ciudad. Por dicha razón, Sasuke se dirigió a la estación de tren antes de que la lluvia empezara, al llegar ahí le pareció encontrarse con un rostro conocido, sin embargo, decidió no prestarle mucha atención y lo ignoro.

Al momento de esperar su tren, un joven trigueño de brillantes y expectantes ojos azules y rubios cabellos desordenados con unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, se posó en su lado derecho. — " _Hmp... ¿Ese es Naruto_?" — fue el pensamiento del morocho. Pues Naruto se encontraba como siempre, solo que había logrado crecer hasta pasar un poco el metro ochenta al igual que Sasuke.

Unos molestos cotilleos se empezaban a escuchar por todo el lugar, pues un indigente totalmente alcoholizado comenzó a caminar tambaleante hasta caer de la zona de seguridad a las gruesas y metálicas vías del tren quedando inconsciente. Las personas que se encontraban en la estación no hacían nada más que pedir que alguien lo ayudara o tomaban fotos para conmemorar el momento. Muchos decían; "Qué alguien lo ayude", "Ojalá y muera", "Pobre hombre", "Escoria de la sociedad", "Se lo busco el mismo".

Sin embargo, ninguna persona fue para bajar y ayudar a la persona. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo al escuchar toda esa clase de comentarios hipócritas y mundanos que las personas realizaban, pero no era nada se sorprender. Así es la raza humana; egoísta, farsante, hipócrita, cruel, mundana y repulsiva.

Todos los pensamientos de Sasuke cesaron al sentir como Naruto salió corriendo hasta las vías del tren para ayudar a levantar al hombre, pero al ver que no podía él solo comenzó a buscar ayuda con la mirada, encontrándose con los ónix ojos del Uchiha.

— ¿Sasuke? ¡Sasuke-teme ayúdame! — exclamó con una amplia sonrisa al reconocer a su viejo mejor amigo y rival. El Uchiha se mantuvo estático ante su llamado, pues no se esperaba a que el rubio lo reconociera y le pidiera ayuda.

Por más que Sasuke se negara internamente, no pudo evitar salir en ayuda para el Uzumaki. Al llegar con el rubio y el menesteroso, Naruto coloco al hombre en su espalda. — " _Mierda, Esto apesta_ " — pensó, pues tanto como el individuo y la situación apestaban realmente, pero lograron sacar al hombre de las vías.

Cuando Sasuke y Naruto estaban por subir nuevamente a la plataforma, a unos varios metros de donde se encontraban se lograba deslumbrar las luces del tren. — ¡¿Qué hacemos?! — gritó el rubio en plena desesperación.

— ¡Corre! — respondió el Uchiha dejando a un sorprendido Naruto, pero aun así ambos chicos comenzaron a correr. — Tendrá que detenerse al final, así nos salvaremos. — manifestó tratando de convencerse tanto a el rubio, como a sí mismo.

Pero el anuncio en la estación derrumbo cada esperanza de salvarse, pues el tren que estaba por llegar era de una línea express y no iba a parar. Ambos se detuvieron y cerraron sus ojos en el instante en el que escucharon el anuncio, pues sabían que ya no tenían salvación. Y en un segundo el tren los alcanzo, dándoles una muerte instantánea.

Las cabezas y varias partes de sus cuerpos como brazos y piernas, terminaron arrancadas, mutiladas y esparcidas por todo el lugar al igual que los gritos de miedo y desesperación de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

 **...**

Nada, no se escuchaba nada y eso esa patéticamente extraño viniendo de las personas que estaban presentes en la estación, pues hicieron un gran alboroto con solo ver a un hombre caer a las vías. Y el ver a dos jóvenes siendo arrollados y despedazados por un tren traería un centenar de gritos.

El Uchiha abrió sus ojos al mismo tiempo que el Uzumaki. Ambos jóvenes observaron estar dentro de una habitación donde se encontraban cercas de seis personas y un... ¿Perro?

— Nos salvamos... ¡Nos Salvamos! ¡Estamos vivos, Sasuke! — grito muy emocionado el rubio que no dejaba de tantearse el cuerpo, no podría creer que habían sobrevivido al impacto del tren.

— Lamento decepcionarlos, pero no es así. — una voz desconocida el festejo del rubio. Eran un hombre de tez blanca, ojos redondos, abundantes cejas y corte de cabello en forma de tazón. El hombre vestía un traje negro con una llamativa camiseta color verde. — Ustedes dos murieron... al igual que nosotros. — explico.

En aquella habitación se encontraban cuatro personas reunidas, siete contando a los dos recién llegados y a el perro. Todos estaban alrededor de la enorme esfera negra que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.

— Yo antes de llegar aquí, estaba sufriendo de cáncer en los pulmones... cada vez que respiraba dolía y ahora no siento ningún dolor. — contó su situación un hombre de cabellera blanca.

— Bueno... Ya que todos los que nos encontramos aquí estamos muertos, lo mejor es que nos presentáramos diciendo nuestro nombre, edad, profesión y como morimos. — manifestó restándole importancia a lo dicho por el hombre de blanca melena. — Mi nombre es Rock Lee, tengo dieciocho años, soy estudiante y practico artes marciales. — comento orgulloso de sí mismo. — Morí en un accidente automovilístico.

— Yo soy Deidara, tengo veinte años y curso el primer año de diseño arquitectónico, fallecí en un incendio uhn... — Era un rubio larga cabellera atada en una coleta con ojos azules.

— Jiraiya Senji, cincuenta y cuatro años, supongo que ya conocen mi profesión. — dijo el señor de piel tostada y blanca melena. Deberías de ser un completo ignorante para no reconocer al embajador de tu propio país.

— Sai Himura, dieciséis años. — fue lo único que dijo dicho chico, el cual tenían un gran parecido con Sasuke, solo que su piel era mucho más pálida que la del Uchiha y el corte de cabello era diferente.

Las personas que eran desconocidas para el Uchiha y el Uzumaki terminaron de presentase, por lo que ahora seguían ellos.

— Sasuke Uchiha, dieciséis años, último año en Konoha Gakuen...

Ya que el azabache no agrego nada más a su presentación, Naruto decidió comenzar a "presentarse". — Yo soy Naruto Uzimaki, tengo dieciséis años, curso mi último año en el instituto público y amo el raamen. — pronuncio con una animada sonrisa a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban. — Él — apunto con su dedo índice al Uchiha. — Y yo morimos porque nos arrolló un...— el Uzumaki no pudo continuar, pues la extraña esfera había comenzado a lanzar unos extraños láser como si estuviese escaneando algo.

— Oh, es otra persona. — exclamaron los ya presentes a excepción de Sasuke y Naruto que veían dicha escena. — Así es como ustedes dos aparecieron.

Lo primero en formarse fueron unas delicadas manos, pies, tobillos y piernas, para después comenzar a formarse la cabeza, cuello, pechos y por último el estómago. Dando como resultado a una hermosa mujer de tez crema, cabello cenizo y hermosa figura. ¿Cómo pudieron apreciar eso? Simple. Ella estaba completamente desnuda.

Cuando termino de aparecer, cayó en los brazos de Sasuke, el cual quedó perplejo al tener el expuesto cuerpo de la mujer sobre el suyo. La joven duro unos escasos segundos inconsciente para después mostrar sus hermosos ojos color lila que dejaron sorprendido al Uchiha.

— Qué... ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? — interrogo la fémina totalmente desorientada. Al verse tan cercas del rostro de Sasuke, lo empujo, pero él ni se inmuto de su lugar, al contrario ella fue la que se alejó y observo su cuerpo desnudo, el cual trato de cubrir inútilmente con sus brazos, pues estaba siendo devorada por todas las miradas de los presentes.

— ¡T-Toma! —Naruto le ofreció su chaqueta mientras miraba a otro lado, su rostro estaba rojísimo por haber visto el desnudo cuerpo de la doncella. La cual, al ver la generosidad y amabilidad del rubio, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tomar la prenda con timidez.

— Preséntate diciéndonos tu nombre, edad y como moriste. — interrumpió Rock Lee la típica escena "chicle" de manga shoujo.

— Mi nombre es Shion Hashimoto, tengo quince años y como morí... yo... no lo recuerdo. — susurro las últimas palabras, las cuales solo escucharon Sasuke y Naruto.

Y en eso por todo el cuarto se comenzó a escuchar una extraña canción que provenía de la desmesurada esfera negra dejando a todos los participantes expectantes a lo que estaba por suceder. Dando así el inicio de esta historia.

...  
...

Continuara.

...  
...

Hey! Soy nueva aquí perooo gracias a mi gran y bella amiga akirafullbuster se ha hecho posible este fic, ella y yo estaremos haciendo esta adaptación juntas. Ella es mi sensei en esto de los fics -onegai s-sensei plis be gentle- ehhmm ignoren eso, gracias AkiraFullbuster eres la mejor.


	2. La chasse-commence

.

 **Pareja:** **S** asu **H** ina

Los personajes de **Naruto/Gantz** no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto y Hiroya Oku.**

— Diálogos —

— " _Pensamientos"_ —

 _Recuerdos_

 _"Narración de parte de un personaje"_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo Dos:** _La Chasse-Commence_

 **.**

 **.**

En ese insólito departamento en el cual se encontraban todos reunidos, la extraña música dejo se escucharse y unas bizarras letras comenzaron a formarse en una pantalla que apareció en la esfera;

* * *

 _"Sus vidas han terminado"  
"Como pasaran el resto de sus nuevas vidas depende de mí"  
"Esa es la teoría."_

* * *

Todos los que presenciaban dichas palabras no lograban comprender a lo que se referían, y cada segundo que transcurría era más confuso que el anterior. Nadie parecía entender lo que sucedía, a excepción de Sai. El cual se acercó sin miedo alguno a la esfera para leer mejor las palabras escritas.

— Este mensaje parece simple, ¿No?... Pero si lo tomamos en serio puede ser espeluznante, ¿No cree? — finalizó con una sonrisa genuinamente falsa, la que a todos los presentes les dio muy mala espina.

Segundos después las letras comenzaron a cambiar y formaron otras palabras, las que más bien parecían instrucciones algo detalladas y la imagen de un extraño niño.

* * *

Deberán salir y cazar a este ser:

 _Proveniente del planeta Cebolleta._

Características: Débil y apestoso.  
Le gusta: El cebollín.  
Expresión Favorita: "Las cebolletas son suficiente para mí."  
"Me conformo con uno o dos, dos cebollines están bien."

* * *

La esfera se abrió en tres de los cuatro puntos cardinales, mostrando una seria de raros objetos. Y en la pantalla se mostraba ahora una especie de cronometro sin iniciar. En el lado derecho e izquierdo de la esfera se encontraban un extraño arsenal de armas y atrás de la esfera estaban unos maletines con letras inscritos en ellos.

Sai no perdió tiempo y cogió un arma, como si supiera que clase de pistola había escogido. Los demás curiosearon alrededor y tomaron cosas al azar.

— ¿Qué es esto? — se preguntó Deidara al coger una de las armas. — Parecen juguetes… ¿Uh? ¡Tienen dos gatillos! — sorprendido por su descubrimiento, apunto y disparo a la cabeza de Rock Lee jalando solo uno de los dos gatillos sin resultado alguno.

— ¡AAAH! ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE?! — exclamo Lee, al ver la acción de Deidara, el cual solo hizo un gesto sin preocupación alguna y le dijo que se dejara de drama, pues no había pasado nada malo.

— Uhn… Tiene Rayos X — añadió Deidara a los descubrimientos de su investigación de la extraña arma, y Sasuke miraba de reojo para corroborar su hallazgo.

Sasuke fue a la parte trasera de la esfera y encontró unos maletines plateados con los nombres de cada uno de los presentes. — Naruto, aquí hay un maletín con tu nombre. — y al no recibir respuesta por parte del aludido giro a verlo y se encontró con una escena no muy apetecible para su gusto.

La rubia de nombre; Shion. Se encontraba muy cercas -para su propio gusto- de Naruto. Lo que le provoco poco de recelo. Tomo el maletín con su respectivo nombre y al abrirlo se encontró con un traje no muy peculiar. — "Parece un Cosplay" — pensó con grima al verlo.

El cronometro que se encontraba en la pantalla de la esfera comenzó a funcionar en cuenta regresiva. Una hora es lo que dudaría la misión asignada. Tal como habían aparecido en la habitación, el extraño rayo comenzó a escanearlos para transferirlos a quien sabe dónde.

Sai fue el primero en ser transportado, seguido de Lee, Deidara y Naruto. Shion siendo presa del pánico, corrió hacia una de las otras habitaciones en un inservible intento para evitar ser escaneada y transferida junto al resto.

— "¿Qué demonios es esto? Pareceré un raro" — medito en sus adentros. Sin embargo, aún en contra comenzó a desnudarse por completo para colocarse el traje, el cual era muy ceñido. No le importo quedar expuesto hasta que un grito femenino llamo su atención. Cuando comenzó a ser escaneado se apresuró en colocarse el traje, pero al darse cuenta ya se encontraba en la calle semi-desnudo enfrente de todo el grupo que estaba en la habitación.

— Teme, ¿Por qué estas desnudo? — preguntó Naruto con tonó burlón.

Sasuke se apresuró a vestirse, y cuando lo logro, el traje le quedaba como un guante. Momentos después, Shion apareció y al hacer contacto visual con el Uchiha volteo su rostro apenado después de haber visto la desnudez del morocho en la habitación. La fémina se aproximó a Naruto tomándolo del brazo.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Naruto algo preocupado recordando el trauma que debió pasar la joven al verse desnuda y expuesta ante tanta testosterona. Ella negó y se sonrojó ante la preocupación del muchacho.

— Estoy bien… eso creo. — respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

Deidara, Lee y Jiraiya optaron por ir a la estación más cercana para poder irse a sus hogares. Cada uno de los presentes tenían sus propias preocupaciones y pensares por lo que estaba pasando.

— Les diré algo. Hay extraterrestres escondidos entre nosotros y ellos son criminales. — manifestó Sai adquiriendo la atención de todos. — Fui reclutado por una organización secreta del gobierno de Japón al igual que ustedes. Por eso todos estamos aquí y lucharemos contra ellos. — ningunos de los presentes creyó en sus palabras, pues todo sonaba sacado de un comic de ciencia ficción.

— La verdad es que no es asunto mío si me creen o no. Pero aparentemente si exterminas a uno de los "Alien's", te pagaran diez millones de dólares — fue entonces que todos comenzaron a poner atención a las palabras de Sai. — Mi padre es la máxima autoridad del ministerio de información. — entonces Jiraiya se hizo notar al escuchar las palabras del peli-negro.

— Así que tú eres el hijo del primer ministro Himura. — dijo más como afirmación que una pregunta. — Ese hombre es muy raro dentro del gabinete, pues es el más honesto y jamás ha dicho una mentira. Parece una guillotina. — todos exclamaron de la sorpresa, cada uno pensando que harían si ganaban esos exquisitos millones de dolares.

Sai les mostro un radar similar a un mando de consola, y en ella revelaba la posición del alíen que debían cazar. —El primero en atraparlo, gana. — luego de decir eso, Deidara y Lee se apresuraron a salir corriendo en buscar su objetivo.

Jiraiya aun sin acepar en la situación en la que estaban, lo tomo como una estupidez y decidió irse para buscar un taxi para ya largarse. Tanto como Naruto, Shion y Sasuke se quedaron sin saber qué hacer y el cronometro ya marcaba que quedaban menos de cincuenta minutos para que la misión finalizara.

…

El radar los guio a un conjunto de apartamentos y Rock Lee fue el primero en tocar la posible puerta en la que se encontraba el alienígena y de esa habitación salió un pequeño ser de muy baja estatura, tal vez media menos de un metro aproximadamente.

Su color de piel se veía en un desagradable tono verdoso y era tan delgada que se podían apreciar los vasos sanguíneos. Su cabeza era anormalmente grande y su cabellera era extraña, como si de hojas de cebolleta se trataran.

— Me conformo con un cebollín. — pronuncio el ser mientras masticaba una cebolleta.

— ¡Lo he encontrado! — exclamo Lee para que todos se acercaran.

…

En una zona algo alejada de donde estaba el grupo, el señor Jiraiya trataba de tomar un taxi para irse a su hogar, pero en el transcurso comenzó a tener una serie de flashbacks. Recordando la vida que tuvo, las mujeres bellas y jóvenes que le rodeaban, los subordinados que el menospreciaba. Pero un recuerdo en especial llegó a mente, su querida Tsunade.

Sonrió de solo pensar en esa mujer y prometió cambiar para mejor. Mientras más avanzaba una especie de alarma se escuchaba en su cabeza, él decidió ignorarlo y siguió caminando hasta salir del área estipulada por Gantz.

La cabeza del anciano empezó a doler e hincharse hasta que finalmente explotó y los restos de su cerebro y rostro estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar.

…

Volviendo con nuestros protagonistas, Naruto trataba de buscar el nombre de la calle en la que se encontraban, pues así podrían ubicarse y tener conocimiento sobre el lugar mientras Shion y Sasuke lo seguían.

— _"Esta mujer no está para nada mal_ " — pensó Sasuke al ver las largas y bien torneadas piernas y ni olvidar las sensuales curvas del cuerpo de la fémina.

— Oigan, ¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó por primera vez Shion. La cual se la pasaba viendo únicamente a Naruto e ignorando al Uchiha. — Es que todo esto es muy confuso… Soló pensé que a lo mejor ustedes podrían saber.

— Lo cierto es que regresaremos. —dijo Sasuke sin quitarla vista del cuerpo de la rubia.

—¿Qué haremos? ¿Cuál es el plan? — inquirió la mujer inmediatamente ignorando de nuevo al Uchiha.

— _"Demonios como pregunta. Habla demasiado"_ — se quejó en su mente Sasuke, ante tanto interrogatorio por parte de la chica.

— ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? — formulo otra pregunta Shion.

— Sasuke Uchiha. — el azabache le iba a ofrecer la mano para estrecharla, pero Shion le ignoró por completo una vez más. Ella se volteó y le dio preferencia a la respuesta de rubio.

— ¡Naruto Uzumaki! — vocifero con una sonrisa mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca.

— ¿Naruto-san o Naruto-kun? — preguntó la rubia agarrando delicadamente el brazo del joven.

—La verdad me da igual — dijo el Uzumaki restándole importancia.

Comenzaron a moverse en otra dirección. Sasuke aún mantenía su mirada de "indiferencia" hacia la joven rubia, cada acción que ella realizaba para llamar la atención del Uzumaki, quedaba como una completa ofrecida.

Siguieron caminando alrededor de unos cinco minutos hasta llegar en donde se encontraban los demás miembros del grupo. Al primero que pudieron visualizar fue a Rock Lee y a Deidara que apuntaban con una de las armas a un pequeño ser de piel verdosa, el cual pronunciaba una y otra vez la frase que había salido en la pantalla de la esfera. "Les doy mi cebolleta".

Fue en ese momento en el que ambos hombres presionaron los dos gatillos del arma. Todos los presentes esperaron a que ocurriera algo, pero no pasó nada. Si no hasta segundos después que el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha del alienígena comenzaron a inflarse como ampollas hasta explotar y esparcirse por todo el lugar.

Los miembros del pequeño ser quedaron destrozados y la sangre no dejaba de fluir al igual que sus lágrimas. — ¡L-Les doy de mi cebolleta! ¡Le-les doy de mi ce-cebolleta! —mencionaba una y otra vez entre lágrimas.

Tanto Naruto como los presentes se petrificaron ante tal sangriento acto. El rubio apretó los puños y tembló de impotencia.

— ¡Deténganse! ¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡No lo maten! — replico Naruto, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los dos hombres presentes comenzaron a disparar en todo el cuerpo del cebollense.

El Uzumaki se desplomo en el suelo mientras apretaba sus manos de rabia, al no poder salvar al pequeño extraterrestre de ser destrozado y mutilado por todo el lugar. Shion estaba petrificada al ver las vísceras del extraterrestre por todo el lugar y Sasuke veía con desconcierto a todo lo sucedido.

No tardo mucho para que se escucharan unos ajenos y pesados pasos y a no más de quince metros observaron una enorme y grotesca figura. Era otro de los alienígenas, pero esta vez era totalmente diferente al anterior. Este se veía alto, fuerte y fornido.

Con una expresión llena de cólera, se acercó a los hasta la grotesca escena de asesinato, quien sabe cómo, pero el extraño hombre pudo reconocer al pequeño cebollence. Todos temblaron de miedo al ver la expresión del alienígena cuando soltó un alarido imponente. De sus manos comenzaron a salir unas alucinantes y filosas garras.

Deidara intento armarse de valor para dispararle, pero la criatura fue más veloz y lo sujeto del rostro. Lee en un intento de pánico le disparo para que soltara al rubio, pero el alienígena utilizo a Deidara como escudo, recibiendo cada uno de los disparos que Lee producia.

— ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡ME HAS DISPARADO IDIOTA! — exclamó aterrado Deidara.

— L-Lo siento… Y-Yo no quería —Lee estaba desesperado.

— ¡NO! ¡ME NIEGO! ¡NO VOY A MORIR! ¡NO ASI! ARGH!- esas fueron las últimas palabras que Deidara pronunció antes de la parte inferior del cuerpo se desprendiera del resto, dejando que así las vísceras bañaran el asfalto del lugar.

El cebollense soltó el cuerpo ya sin vida del rubio para dirigirse al muchacho de cejas pobladas, el cual se encontraba suplicando por su vida. El alienígena lo tomo de los brazos y los estiró hasta separarlos del torso del joven, el cual gritaba del inmenso e insoportable dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Al igual que a Deidara, lo lanzo al suelo dejando que se desangrara hasta la muerte. Después de terminar con aquel par, el cebollense se giró hacia Sasuke, Shion y Naruto, el cual aún se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo.

Naruto en un inservible intento trato de hablar con el monstruo, tratando de convencerle de que él intentó ayudar a su amigo, que por favor no le hiciera nada a los demás, que entendía su enojo y resentimiento. Pero el cebollense sordo ante las palabras del rubio, lo lanzo mandándole contra una pared.

Sasuke tomo de la mano a Shion para empezar a correr lejos del alienígena, el cual los perseguía. La rubia no dejaba de llorar del miedo y el Uchiha solo trataba de pensaba en una manera para mantenerse a salvo.

Llego un momento en el que la mano de Shion se resbalo de la suya así separándose ambos y cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta se encontraba solo. A su mente llego un recuerdo de cuando era niño y solía correr mucho, pues era el más ágil que todos los niños de su instituto, así que decidió regresar por Shion, pero a quien se encontró fue al extraterrestre y atrajo su atención.

— ¡Hey! Si, tu. Maldito monstruo, ¡Ven aquí! — Sasuke empezó a correr con el cebollense persiguiéndolo. Corrieron hasta llegar a unas extensas escaleras, tal vez demasiadas, pero tenía que reaccionar rápido, así que decidió saltar.

La adrenalina lo embargó por completo cuando estaba en el aire. Estaba más que maravillado, se sentía poderoso e imparable. Cuando aterrizó, para su sorpresa se encontraba ileso, entonces el cebollense imito su acción. El Uchiha pensó que tal vez ese era su fin, hasta que escucho un grito muy familiar.

— ¡CORRE, SASUKE! ¡TIENES QUE CORRER! — Naruto había llegado a su rescate, este estaba deteniendo al cebollense en una especie de llave.

Sasuke se quedó estático por la estúpida acción del rubio, pues el cebollence se libró de él, no sin antes atravesarle el estómago con una de sus garras. El Uchiha se llenó de una ira colosal al ver como Naruto fue herido.

El morocho corrió a una velocidad alucinante hacia el alienígena y lo embistió lanzándolo a varios metros del cuerpo del Uzukami. Sin perder tiempo Sasuke lo golpeo una y otra vez sin dejar algún intervalo entre los golpes, siendo uno cada vez más fuerte, pesado y doloroso que el anterior. Estaba descargando toda su furia en él, hasta dejar el rostro de la criatura irreconocible y moribundo, solo faltaba darle el último golpe para terminar su vida y la misión.

— Vamos, ¡Mátalo! Sé que quieres. Se lo merece. — fue lo que escuchó Sasuke, pero no había nadie más que él y el cuerpo maltrecho del cebollense. Fue entonces que Sai hizo su aparición después de ocultarse toda la misión.

— ¿Dónde mierdas estabas? — le preguntó con la respiración agitada. Sai no hizo no otra cosa que mostrar el rastreador. Dicho objeto le permitía al usuario no solo localizar al objetivo sino también volverse invisible.

— Tú… Tú eres igual que yo. Lo supe desde el momento en que llegaste- — volvió hablar Sai. Sasuke estaba confuso, no sabía a qué se refería. — ¿No te encanta ver fotografías de la guerra? ¿No miras las fotos en donde están los cadáveres despedazados? — pregunto con su sonrisa falsa.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante las enfermas preguntas de aquel paliducho. — No. Te equivocas. Yo no soy igual que tú, Yo no soy un asesino. — dijo muy convencido.

Sai dejo de lado su falsa sonrisa y su rostro de puso serio, entonces desenfundó su arma y disparo hacia el cebollense. Para sorpresa de Sasuke no hubo una explosión, sino que lo que salió fueron unas cuerdas que ataron al extraterrestre y por último fue escaneado despareciendo de la vista de ambos.

— ¿Hacia dónde lo enviaste? — objeto Sasuke.

— No lo sé, arriba supongo. Por cierto… ¿Dónde está ese rubio amigo tuyo? — cuestiono Sai provocando al Uchiha correr hacia el cuerpo de Naruto, el cual se encontraba desangrándose del estómago.

— T-Teme… ¿Q-Qué pa-paso con el cebollense? — pregunto Naruto en un estado casi moribundo.

— Se fue. Ya se fue Naruto. — respondió Sasuke y Naruto sonrió aliviado.

— H-Hey fue un… gusto volver a ver Sa-Sasuke…— articulo cerrando lentamente sus hermosos ojos zarcos.

Sasuke se apresuró a acercarse al pecho de Naruto, pero los latidos del corazón del rubia habían dejado cesado por completo. — ¡Maldición! Naruto, despierta… No te mu-eras — suplicó con lágrimas abrazando el cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Naruto Uzumaki había muerto en sus brazos.

...

...

Continuara.

...

...

Bueno, he me aquí con uno nuevo cap, en la ultima escena literalmente lloré. Akira y yo trataremos de actualizar lo más pronto que se nos sea posible, vamos no sean tímidos y dejen un review haciéndonos saber si les gusto la idea del cap, muy pronto haré la versión en inglés. De antemano muchas gracias por leer y gracias a Akira :3 por aguantarme tanto. Se que trabajar conmigo no es fácil por que soy alguito bruta.  
Bien, cuídense y pronto nos leeremos  
Ja ne!


End file.
